In many fabrication applications laminated structures are attached to support structures by common fastening techniques. In one particular application, composite laminated aircraft wing skins are attached to a support substructure by means of rivets. Within the aircraft environment this creates several problems. In the first place, the rivets passing through the various plies of the laminated structures create stress forces which could cause rupture and ultimate destruction of the aircraft.
In modern fabrication techniques for composite aircraft skins, fuel or other liquids are contained within the skin so that the aircraft structure itself creates a reservoir for the fluid. A serious problem with current construction techniques utilizing fasteners is the presence of leaks where rivets penetrate the composite laminate.
For these and other reasons, it would be highly desirable to create a mechanical joint between aircraft composite laminated skin structures and support subassemblies without the utilization of discrete fasteners.